Freezing
by kich
Summary: A few months later....what happens now?
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold morning in New York as Faith and Bosco drove down the crowed streets.  
  
Bosco was the first to break the silence, "So what's up with you and Fred?" Bosco asked. "Oh nuttin much, just the usual drinking problems and stuff, you Fred he can't be sober for one freaking day." Faith answered as Bosco drove on and she looked out the window. "Oh, I see so you and Fred aren't working things out anymore?" Bosco asked yet another question. "Ya I guess it was no use so we gave up, the family council said that if we continued on like this our marriage wouldn't last." Faith said, but this time looking back at Bosco. "Ya well I think I'll go on the council's side this time." Bosco announced as he too looked at Faith. For a short time their eyes meet not wanting to be removed for the force that locked them together. It would have lasted longer if that stupid call didn't come in. Bosco cursed in his mind. "I guess that's us." Bosco said as Faith picked up the radio, " Central this is 55 David responding to call of a man on bridge wanting to commit suicide" as Bosco speed to the scene. When they got there they got out of the squad car. "Oh great, another ass to meet." Bosco said as Faith looked at him. "Oh well theres plenty more where that came from." Faith joked around. "Oh thanks for reminding me." Bosco said back sarcastically.  
  
"Stay away from me, I'll jump, and I mean it. " The man yelled out towards the two approaching officers. "Please sir, can you step down so we can talk, trust me it's easier down here then it is up there to talk things through." Bosco said as he reached out his hands up towards the man on the railing. "No, no one understands." The man yelled and backed out more towards the edge. "Understand what sir?" Bosco ask as he continued walking towards the man. "No one understands my life, why I chose to be what I am." The man sounded disoriented as he screamed the sentence out. "Ok sir, it's ok to be what ever you want." Bosco told the man reassuringly. "No you don't, no one does, no one will ever understand!" the man sounded angry now. "Bosco I think that you should back off for now and wait a little." Faith told Bosco with concern building up in her voice.  
  
"No it's ok, I got everything under control." Bosco said as he kept on walking towards the man with his hands up out in front of him. "No you don't, why don't you be a good officer and listen to your partner." The man said with a mysterious grin on his face. "Why don't you be a good moron and step down so we can talk things out." Bosco was losing his patience with the man. "Oh you think your gonna get me to come down talking to me like that?" the man taunted Bosco.  
  
"Yes, or I'll shoot you down, now come down." Bosco said. "Bosco I think we should put this on holed for now." Faith said with a greater amount of concern in her voice. "Faith its ok, I got it." Bosco once again said reassuringly. After a few minutes Bosco was close enough to the man to just reach out and grab him. But it didn't go as planed, Bosco saw the man move which cause the man to loose his balance and reach out to grab hold of something to bring him back to balance, that's when the man grabbed hold of Bosco's coat. This caught Bosco totally off guard causing him to fall forward towards the man who was now hanging over the edge of the bridge. "Faith help!" Bosco yelled out, but it was late by the time Faith reached for Bosco he was pulled over the edge by the man's body weight. "BOSCO!!" Faith screamed from the top of her lungs. ( Note that the bridge is one of those small ones that go between small rivers.) Faith's only hope was that the ice under the bridge would hold. Faith looked on hoping and waiting. The hope was crushed when Bosco fell through the ice, but damn it the man didn't fall through instead the ice under him held. "Damn you, help my partner!" Faith yelled down at the man who just stood up. "What, are you crazy?!" the man yelled back up at Faith then ran but slipped a few times but eventually made it to shore. "Faith he..lp!" Bosco screamed out. "Bosco hang on!" Faith yelled back. "55 David we have an officer down, repeat OFFICER DOWN in the water on Midtown street!" Faith yelled into her radio as she ran down towards the shore where she hoped that the ice would hold. "Central, all units near Midtown street, please respond to 55 David's call." The dispatcher radioed out to the other units. "Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd." Faith kept on repeating. "Bosco stay with me here!" she yelled out over to Bosco who was now trying to pull himself out of the freezing cold water. "Faith I can't..hold my..self up any longer, my vest and..belt are filling up with water and weighing me down." Bosco yelled out between mouth fulls of water. "Oh gawd Bosco you can't quiet now, just hang on I'm coming to you!" Faith yelled out towards Bosco. "No stay on shore it's to dangerous!" Bosco yelled out, Faith could tell that he was getting tired and cold. She was afraid she would lose her partner. Just as she was losing hope Jimmy came running up behind her, "Hey where's Bosco?" Jimmy asked not yet noticing the officer fighting in the meer distance for his life. "Bosco is out there." Faith pointed towards Bosco's struggling figure. "Oh gawd." Jimmy whispered. "HEY DOC, CARLOS DOWN HERE!" Jimmy yelled out. As Doc moved closer he could see that Bosco was going into shock. "We have to get him out of there asap." Doc said as he told Jimmy a plan. "Jimmy I want you to go out there wearing the special suit and slowly slid across to Bosco and slowly pull him out, if not then you both will fall in." Doc said to Jimmy as he pointed the movements out on a diagram. It was only a matter of minutes after that , that Jimmy was all suited up and ready to go save an officer in need. "Oh gawd he went under!" was the next thing Faith heard, she quickly glances up to the hole in the ice and saw no friend, no partner, no Bosco. "OH GAWD NO, BOSCO!" Faith screamed from the top of her lungs. Jimmy was already scooting himself across the ice as fast but as carefully as he can towards the hole that Bosco had fallen through. "I can't see him Doc!" Jimmy yelled back to shore. "His vest must have been to much for him!" Jimmy yelled out. "Well keep looking!" Doc yelled out to Jimmy. Jimmy then reached into the freezing cold water and blindly searched for Bosco, as hope slowly started to fade away Jimmy's hand came into contact with a hard object, so he grabbed it and pulled on it with all his might. "Damn he's heavy!" Jimmy yelled. As soon as Jimmy yelled that out he pulled Bosco out of the water. Jimmy looked down at Bosco in total shock and fear. "He's blue Doc, Bosco's blue!" Jimmy yelled. He slowly dragged Bosco's lifeless form back to shore where Doc and Carlos started despritely to warm Bosco's freezing body. "Here we'll help." An officer said as he and his partner both stepped up and took off their coats and lied it on top of Bosco. As if it were a chain reaction the other officers surrounding them all took off their coats and lied them on top of Bosco's blue body that seemed to scream out for warmth. After Carlos and Doc loaded Bosco into the ambulance Carlos closed the doors and turned to go around to the driver's side when he was greeted by a scene of officers all soluting the ambulance that held the injured officer.  
  
Carlos then quickly made his way to the driver's side and seated himself. "Step on it Carlos we're losing him back here." Doc called to the front from the back where he called in the vitals of Bosco.  
  
  
  
In the hospital Bosco was rushed into the ER, and as for Faith she had to wait in the depressing waiting room, the room where she would spend the next two and a half hours waiting and wating for news, hopefully good news about her partner.  
  
Two and a half horrible, taunting hours the doctor treating Bosco walked up to Faith. "Officer Yokas?" the doctor asked. "Yes, how's my partner?" Faith asked through tears that managed to slip out of her eyes during the long wait. The doctor had a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry." He said. Faith was stunned. "What?" she whispered. "I'm afraid he died." The doctor said. "What, no that's not possible, he never gave up and he didn't, won't give up now." Faith said as tears once again flowed freely down her already red streaked cheeks. "I'm so sorry, we did all we can do." The doctor said taking hold of Faith's hands. "It's best for you to go home and get some rest, then… then make the arrangements." The doctor said as Faith just stood there shocked at the news that her once lively partner was now dead, no longer walking, talking, laughing, he was cold and dead. "Ya, ya I..uh…I got to tell the Leu first and the precinct first." Faith whispered out then turned and walked out the same doors Bosco once was rushed through, to save his life that was now no longer with him.  
  
When Faith made it to the precinct everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Faith. "He's…uh..he's…" Faith couldn't finish. Everyone was shocked because they know that he was gone, everyone hung their heads and tears of angst flowed down their faces.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Fred yelled out as Faith made her way into the apartment. When Faith didn't answer he grabbed Faith and swung her around to face him. "I asked where the hell were you?" Fred asked once more. "I heard what you said." Faith hissed at Fred. "Well then answer me damn it." Fred spat back. "No you wouldn't understand." Faith said as she plopped down on the coach. "Ya I know you were with Bosco weren't you, damn him, I'm gonna kick his ass." Fred said raising his hands in the air. "Oh well I guess you won't get that chance honey, you never will!" Faith yelled out in anger. "What?" Fred asked as he slowly lowered his hands to his side. " He's dead Fred, he died doing his job, I watched him drowned, I watched him turn blue all over, I waited two and a half hours for the doctor to tell me that he's dead, he's gone Fred, he's GONE." Faith yelled, and as soon as she finished she collapsed to the floor crying as Fred tried to comfort his wife. "Oh honey I' sorry, I'm sorry." Fred said as he and Faith sat on the floor both crying at the horrible news. 


	2. I once was lost, but now I'm found

The next morning as Faith was in the locker room no one talked no one even bothered to make a sound. They were to busy thinking of how to bury one of their own once again. That's when Leu came flying through the door and grabbed hold of Faith's hand and dragged her to the hall. "Leu what is it?" Faith asked. "They were wrong." Leu said out with joy and anger mixed together.  
  
"What do you mean they were wrong?" Faith asked with the same expressions. "There was another man there last night who died because his power was turned off, they took DNA from him and Bosco's DNA and accidentally got the two mixed up." Leu explained. "So your saying that Bosco is still alive?" Faith asked with hope raising inside of her. "Yes, Faith he is alive!" Leu yelled out with a spirit full of joy as he and Faith both jumped up and down holding hands. "Hey everyone Bosco's alive!" Faith yelled out as she gathered her stuff and ran out the front doors of the 55th precinct.  
  
When she got to the hospital she searched for the doctor that she had meet yesterday. "Officer Yokas, thought yesterday was the last time I'd see you." The doctor said extending his hand. "Ya me too." Faith said shaking his hand. "Oh your partner is right this way." The doctor said leading the way to Bosco's room.  
  
When Faith got to the room the doctor left her to be with her once thought dead partner. Bosco was hooked up to an IV, heart monitor and a tube that from one ear across his face under his nose to the other ear to help him breath. He was covered with many layers of blankets to bring him back to his normal body tempurature. "Bosco?" Faith whispered out as she finally reached Bosco's left side where she held his hand. "Bosco, please wake up." She again pleaded with him. Soon after the second plea he opened his eyes and looked at Faith. "Hey, how are you doing?" Faith asked running her fingers through Bosco's hair. "I've never been so cold in my life as I was yesterday." Bosco whispered out. Faith could still tell that he was still cold because his lips were still a little blue and his skin still pale, but not blue/white as yesterday. "Where were you yesterday when I woke up I didn't see you hear?" Bosco asked. "Bos..yesterday they told me….that you were…" Bosco looked at Faith. "That I was what?" Bosco asked. "That you were..dead." Faith said then started to cry. "Oh Faith, I would never leave you, remember what I said?" Bosco said whipping away the tears that ran down Faith's cheeks. "Bosco, everyone thought that you were dead, Fred cried with me last night, but I'm not sure if he was crying because he had a soft spot for you or if he wouldn't get the chance to kick your ass." Faith said raising her head to lay it on Bosco's chest. "Ok that's a bit scary there." Bosco joked around tiredly. It was silent for a minute or two til Faith looked up at Bosco who had fallen asleep. "Oh thank God that you weren't the one that died last night." Faith whispered as she kissed Bosco on he forehead and walked out the door. But before closing it she took one more look at Bosco resting in the bed instead of a casket. "Thank you God." Faith whispered once again then closed the door. 


	3. Once more....

To all readers, there has been a little fuzz ball going around. Mimi the author of Drowning read and reviewed my fanfic and decided to go ahead without MY permission and copy my story. :'( I would have allowed her to do so if she would have asked, but  
  
it seems that, that was too much for her to do.  
  
Dedicated to my two great friends Demelza and CCA who told me not to give up writing this fanfic no matter what.  
  
1 Thax you two. : D  
  
The next day following the surprise that Bosco was indeed alive, just barely alive, it seemed to lighten Faith's day. All through her shift all she could think of was Bosco.  
  
The shift seemed to take forever to end. Faith finally got to the point where she radioed to central that she was going on her break.  
  
"Approved 55 David." Central said back.  
  
On the way there Faith stopped to pick up some lunch for Bosco and her to eat and some candles.  
  
"Gusler do you wanna join Bosco and I when we eat?" Faith asked as she plopped down in the driver's seat.  
  
"Um no thank you m'am." Gusler said back than turned to continue to stare out of the window into space.  
  
"Ok, you sure?" Faith asked once more to be sure.  
  
"Yes, m'am." Gusler once again said back.  
  
"Ok." Faith said and left it at that.  
  
They finally parked out in front of the hospital in an empty parking space Faith reached back and grabbed the food (Good old New York Soup :D) Faith than turned to Gusler.  
  
"I'll be in there for awhile so you may wanna go exploring, like walk around outside or something like that." Faith told Gusler with a smile across her face.  
  
"Sure, that would be a good idea m'am." Gusler said smiling back.  
  
"Oh and Gusler, call me Faith." She said than opened the door.  
  
"Sure thing m'a… Faith." Gusler said, but then quickly corrected himself. Faith couldn't help but smile at the young cop.  
  
  
  
Faith ran up to the elevator, which happened to vacant at the time and press the bottom to go the 6th floor. She than quickly found herself walking straight into Bosco ICU room. But as she was about to say something she looked up to find the room empty. At first she thought that they had moved into his own room, that was until a nurse came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Officer Yokas?" the nurse called out.  
  
"Yes." Faith replied.  
  
"Where is my partner?" Faith asked turning to the nurse.  
  
"I'm afraid he had some difficulties breathing, he flat lined on us three times, he is in surgery, the doctor will tell you more once he is done." The nurse explained leading Faith into the empty waiting room which happened to be the same one she had been in the day before waiting for the news on Bosco only to be told that he was dead then later told he was alive and then now just barely alive, what next? "Oh my gawd." Faith whispered out. She decided that it would be better if Gusler would know so she radioed to Gusler to come to the sixth floor.  
  
  
  
Once Gusler made it there, out of breath, he sat down next to Faith.  
  
"Is everything ok Faith?" Gusler asked out of breath.  
  
"No, nothing is ok." Faith said through tears in her eyes that seemed to grow no matter how much she tried to stop them from forming.  
  
"Didn't you go see Officer Boscorelli?" Gusler asked pulling out a Kleenex from his pocket and handing it to Faith.  
  
"No I didn't…he's…he's in surgery, he flat lined three times and he's been having problems breathing.  
  
"Oh, but I've heard he's strong." Gusler said placing a reassuring hand on Faith's as they both sat in the lonely waiting room. Faith looked up at Gusler, meeting with his dark hazel eyes than smiled as she whipped away the tears that fell freely from her eyes.  
  
"Ya, I hope your right." Faith said.  
  
"He'll make it, he won't leave you." Gusler said giving Faith's hand a small, gentle squeeze. 


	4. Remeberance

It seemed like an eternity waiting in the waiting room. Gusler had fallen asleep in the chair next to her after two hours of reassuring words and comforting. Faith thought back to all the happy and hard time Bosco and her had together and that they might never experience anymore wonderful memories. She prayed that Bosco wouldn't leave her now. Just than she looked up to see the doctor coming trough the automatic doors pulling off blood covered gloves. She looked in horror as he made his way towards her with the gloves in one hand and then quickly shoving them into his coat pocket.  
  
"Hi, you must be here about Officer Boscorelli?" The Doctor asked extending a greeting hand.  
  
"Yes, we are." Faith took hold of his hand and shook it. Gusler bolted awake at the sound of the doctor's loud manly voice interrupting his sleep.  
  
"You must be Officer Yokas and you must be Officer Gusler, am I right?" the doctor asked pointing a questionable finger at Gusler.  
  
"Um… yes sir." Gusler said shacking the doctor's hand.  
  
" I'm Dr. Martin."  
  
"Who is my partner?" Faith asked desperately holding back the tears that were threatening to burst out of her already redden eyes.  
  
"Your partner suffered damaged to his left lung and his heart. The fall must have broken one of his ribs and punctured it and we all know that a person has some amount of damaged to the heart after their body temperature has dropped a great deal." The doctor explained.  
  
"Can we go see him?" Gusler asked seeing that, that is what Faith wanted but was un  
  
able to ask without bursting into tears.  
  
"Yes you may, but for a short time." Dr. Martin said as he turned and lead them down the hall to where Bosco's room was in the ICU.  
  
  
  
Once they reached the entrance to Bosco's room neither Gusler or Faith can tell that it was Bosco lying there looking all helpless and still on the bed. He was hooked up to so many machines that kept him here with her. Gusler was the first to take a step into the room, but then stopped and turned around to drag the shocked Faith in and sat her down in a chair next to Bosco's bedside.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith called out.  
  
"Bosco, please open your eyes, for me." She pleaded.  
  
Bosco's eyes twitched and opened ever so slowly. He blinked then looked at Faith giving her a confused look.  
  
"Bosco, do you remember what happened?" She asked with a tear sliding down her tear-streaked cheek.  
  
"Hiya Boscorelli." Gusler whispered out from the foot of the bed where he stood looking at Bosco.  
  
Bosco turned towards him and gave him an even more confused look.  
  
"Bosco, do you remember who I am?" She asked hoping he would show some sort of sign that he did indeed remember her. Nothing, but the same confused look.  
  
"Gusler go get the doctor." Faith said. She didn't have to say it again because He was already out the door in search for a doctor, and answers.  
  
A minute later Gusler came into the room followed by a doctor.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Martin asked.  
  
"He doesn't seem to remember me." Faith said whipping away a tear.  
  
With that the doctor rushed to Bosco's side and examined him.  
  
"I was afraid of this." He announced.  
  
"Afraid of what?" She halfway yelled out.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli is suffering from memory loss." He sadly said lowering his head.  
  
"Will he get it back?" Gusler blurted out from the foot of the bed.  
  
'There is a chance he may and there is a chance he may not. We can't force him into remembering, that will cause him to slip farther from us or he can fall into a coma. But a coma is rare and unlikely." Dr. Martin said.  
  
"Oh my gawd." Faith said under her breath.  
  
"You'll have to leave now, visiting hours are over, you can came by tomorrow." Dr. Martin said leading them out the door.  
  
At the precinct Davis and Sully had a tough time believing it.  
  
"I don't believe it." Davis said slamming his locker shut.  
  
" Well he gets out of the hospital at the end of this week or so. Maybe we can show him some of his things and pictures and stuff like that, that may jog his memory." Gusler spoke out in a quiet voice from the next row of lockers.  
  
"Maybe, time will only tell." Sully said as they all left the precinct towards home.  
  
"If only time were on our side." Faith whispered out under her breath. Then started to long walk home. 


	5. Home coming

sorry it took me this long to update, but my mind has been blank, you know summer, no school, why think?:) Anyway, here is the 5th chapter to freezing. Hope yo enjoy it.  
  
:)kich:)  
  
  
  
After a week or so Faith had finished explaining to Bosco what he does for a living and who she is and other stuff, easy to know stuff. She was extra careful not to pressure Bosco too much to remember, he had to remember on his own. You see, today is the day she was able to bring Bosco back to the precinct and begin to work.  
  
"So, are there any hot chicks at the precinct?" Bosco asked breaking the silence in the car. "Well, you'll have to see for yourself." She answered back, but couldn't help but to smile at the question, at least a little part of Bosco was back.  
  
"Ok, so your saying there is?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice. "Bosco, you'll have to see, I don't look at them, you do." She explained. "Ya that's true, what do I usually look at?" He asked a few seconds after the last question. "Bosco." Faith laughed, "Does it really matter?" "Maybe." Bosco replied then lend back into his seat.  
  
After arriving at the precinct they were greeted with shouts and hand shakes. "Hey, how you doin' ?"Davis asked as he stepped from behind the locker door looking at Bosco. "Um..good." He answered confused. Seeing the confused expression on Bosco's face Davis quickly introduced himself, which felt pretty weird. "Hi, I'm Davis, but friends call me Ty." "Am I your friend?" "Yes." Ty quickly answered back a little shocked at first. "Ok, Ty, so what's your unit?" "55 Charlie." "Oh so work with that big dude over there." Bosco pointed towards Sully who was talking to Faith. "Um..ya that 'big dude' is Sully." Davis smiled at Bosco's new nickname for Sully, Big dude. 'Well at least he still has his humor' Ty thought to himself.  
  
"ROLL CALL!" Sgt. Christopher's voice boomed out. "Lucky guess, he would be the Sgt, also known as the ass." "Ya that's him." Sully said, "we better be going, or the ass will have your ass."  
  
After roll call ended they all walked out to their squads. "Meet up at lunch time?" Faith asked Sully. "Ya sure," he answered.  
  
I know, I know it's crap. But I love you all ( Please R&R. I could use some suggestions. You like it, Y? You don't, Y, what can make it better?  
  
(kich( 


	6. Being of the end

I'm soo sorry it took this long to post another chapter. I hope you'll forgive. :D  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good. :)  
  
  
  
....6 months after accident.  
  
After roll call Bosco, Faith, Sully and Davis all went to their squads and then left for their sectors. It was midway into the star shift, an erie silence had hatched between Bosco and Faith, neither willing to start a conversation. Faith had finally snapped and opened her month to talk, but suddenly a call came over the radio.  
  
"Possible robbery at 3260 West St. all available units respond." "5-5 David responding." Bosco called over while Faith switched the lights and Bosco gunned it.  
  
Once at the address they both entered with their guns drawn, ready for anything. Hearing a crash of plates and glass, they both rushed to the door the source seemed to be coming from. Stopping and listening carefully, Bosco made eye contact with Faith. Eight years of working with him, Faith know what that look meant. Nodding her head Bosco stepped back and rushed the door. Both door and Bosco went crashing down.  
  
"Freeze!Police!" He yelled followed by Faith Standing in-front of them was a dumbfound "burglar" staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Ah hell no!" He yelled and dropped the bag of stolen property, pulling out a gun and firing a shot hitting the wall beside Faith, causing her to duck . That was when Bosco took the opportunity and ran for the now fleeing man.  
  
By the time Faith got her scenced back both were well out of site.  
  
"Bosco where are you?" She asked keying her mic. No answer. "Typical." She blurted out.  
  
Outside Sully and Ty pulled up. "Ty, you take the side and I'll take the back, we'll meet back here if nothing is found." Sully explained receiving nothing more than a nod from Ty. "O.K then...let's go." with that they walked off in two serperate directions.  
  
"Sonofabitch, stop or I swear I'll lose my foot up your ass!" Bosco yelled as he chased the man down the halls towards the stairs, upon reaching the door and taking aim at the burglar, who was on the second landing down from Bosco, shots were exchanged between the two. Besides a few holes in the wall the chase continued. Down the stairs they went and out the door, now running in the alley way the man took the time to turn around and fired twice. Miss. Continuing down the alley with Sully around the corner the man tripped and fell out of view. Due to the darkness of the alley and neither Bosco nor Sully knowing of each others present, both took aim at each others silo-wets  
  
BANG...BANG!  
  
Simotaniasly shots rang out with one man standing. 


	7. Don't bleed

Hehe...I love the smell of torture! :D Thanx to all who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Peering down the alley Sully witnessed the figure crumble to the pavement.  
  
"Ha, got you!" He cried out in triumphed running to the spot where the figure fell.  
  
Nearing the spot he slowed to a jog and gasped.  
  
"Oh Gawd, no!!" Sully yelled from the top of his lungs. Noticing movement from the corner of his eye a man jumped up from the pile of garbage bags and ran without looking back, running until totally out of site. A pool of blood started to form around Bosco's neck and head. Horrible gasps were all that was heard throughout the alley, bouncing off the brick, griffeted walls. Sully dropped to his knees and searched for the bullet wound when Bosco's eyes started to roll back into his head and started to gag and wheeze.  
  
"Stay with me Bosco." Sully comforted, continuing to search for the wound. Blood seemed to be pouring out of an unknown source.  
  
"Damn it !" He shouted unable to find the wound. He then choose to look where he didn't want to look, closer to his neck. Slowly pulling back his turtle-neck uniform shirt he uncovered the bullet wound between his color bone and throat. It's a freaking miracle that Bosco was still breathing let alone still alive, well barely.  
  
"Ah crap." Sully said under a strained breath. Bosco continued to gag and wheeze, his eyes now all over the place, unfocused. Lightly tapping his cheek Sully managed to get him to focus.  
  
All he could hear was the sound of blood rushing to his ears. All he could see was Sully saying something , but no words to be heard. All he felt was shear pain of the wound and the attempt of each breath. He could only lay there fighting to live and focus on Sully. Finally he saw Sully mouth the words ' Help is almost here.' Reassuring it was, fore he would have kicked the devil's ass just to stay alive. For Faith, for his friends.  
  
T.B.C 


	8. Truth

Hey, heard you guys were dying for more. Well keep waiting...haha...j/k Heres the 8th chapter.  
  
Sorry for the long horrid wait there folks. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Geez, Bosco has been through hell and back these few months, now this...and still no memory back, although he's regaining part of his arrigant self, but not knowing when or even if he'll ever get it back. Sully thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Bosco let out a loud horrible gasp and his body arched. Sully quickly pushed and held him back on the ground. He was now deathly pale. His bloody hands frantically grasped at hte woound. The gasps became louder and louder until...they stopped, eyes rolled back adn then went limp.  
  
"Bosco.." Sully checked for a pulse, there was one, faint and barely detectable. But what about the breathing? Nothing, it had stopped.  
  
"....Bosco, damn it BREATH!" As fast as he could he started CPR. Seemingly it didn't want to work, but he wasn't about to give up on his friend. Frantically he reached for his mic.  
  
"We have an Officer down at 3260 West St. in the alley , GSW to the upper collar section, I repeat, Officer down requesting a bus on a rush!"  
  
At hearing this both Faith and Davis ran to where Sully was to be found. They were both welcomed by Sully bent over Bosco's limp, lifeless body giving CPR. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
So what do y'all think? You want more?!freezi 


	9. Back again

Heys again! Love the reviews. Keep 'em comin' !  
  
:Dkich:D  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good. :) ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"What happened?!" Ty asked as he ran then slowed to a stop beside Sully and Bosco.  
  
"I...I." Sully couldn't spill it at the time. He continued CPR, still to no avail, Bosco still wasn't breathing.  
  
"Oh God...BOSCO!" Faith's shuddered cry bounced off the walls and reached the officers ears.  
  
At reaching the group, and upon seeing the massive pool of blood that loomed around her partner's body soaking both the pavement and uniformed man. Faith quickly covered her mouth with shaky hands to muffle her horrid screams. Tears spilled out of her eyes and soon soaked her whole face, leaving behind red streaks. Ty quickly and silently em brassed Faith in a warm comforting hug.  
  
"Sh...sh..sh , he'll be alright, he's a fighter not a quitter." Ty soothed Faith hoping to at least relax her emotionally enough to do something.  
  
"How...who...why?" was all Faith was able to mutter out from behind her hands.  
  
As if a miracle was announced Bosco sharply inhaled in then released, then continued on in an irregular pattern. Sully finally somewhat relaxed and sat down on his heels and hung his head, sighing deeply. He quickly ran a hand across his sweaty face and through his hair.  
  
"That's it Bosco, you breath well now, and keep it at that." Sully muttered out towards Bosco.  
  
T.B.C  
  
So what d'ya think?  
  
MORE?! 


	10. Help

Here's another chapter...damn right. Hope you like it :Dkich:D  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good. :) Thanx to all who took their time and reviewed. Y'all have motivated me. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Bosco POV.  
  
I felt so tired unlike before my breathing decreased even though I tried my hardest. I could see Sully, Davis...oh no...Faith. Faith doesn't deserve too witness her partner bleed to death here. The alley was silent now, only thing I can hear is my sorry ass determination to keep breathing. I look up at Sully, with sad eyes full of tears of pain. "I..c..can't.." I gurgle out. I see Sully bend down further.  
  
"Shut up and keep breathing." He says brushing my damp hair back .  
  
I gasp and gurgle. Damn myself, is that all I can do? "Ty," I call out sharply. He hears me and approaches. "Ty, get Faith out'a here. " I strain to continue the sentence.  
  
" Sure thing." He says and walks back to Faith. I can see him mead her away. I look up at Sully.  
  
"Kill me..kill me now." I stare at him.  
  
"What? Bosco, they're almost here, just hang on for a few more minutes." He places a gentle hand on my chest. My mind suddenly panics and I can feel the air rushing out of me. Than nothing. Oh God I can't breath!  
  
"Help..me !" I yell as loud as I can in my state of condition.  
  
"We'll take it from here." Doc says as Carlos sticks a freaking tube down my throat.  
  
I feel blood ruhsh right out of the tube onto my face, neck and alround me. I see fear in Carlos' eyes. Than it's gone, the pain, saddness..they disappeared.  
  
T.B.C Whatcha think? 


	11. He's

Hey Hey it's kich. Now I know that y'all been sooo patient, but I also know that it won't last much longer so here it chapter 11. Oh ya for fair notice, I maybe extra evil in this chapter. *WARNING* Major cliffhanger ahead.  
  
Happy B-Day Martin Luther King From: Canada ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Doc I need you here!" Carlos yells getting Doc's attention. Doc had gone back to the bus to retrieve the back board. Upon hearing Carlos' desprite cries he feared the worst and went into a dead run.  
  
Finally he reached the sight and was welcomed by a bloody mess. "What is it?" "He isn't breathing right and the freaking flow of blood won't stop and..." Doc could hear the frustration in Carlos' voice and that he was close to tears.  
  
" Let me see." He said moving Carlos out of his way. Removing his hands along with the dressing he now saw how badly he was bleeding and it showed no sigh of stopping.  
  
" Oh christ he's bleeding to death."Doc shackle blurted out.  
  
Checking Bosco's breathing..wait..there was nothing, no movement of the chest, nothing just the flow of blood.  
  
"Start CPR, Carlos go get the Fib." Doc ordered as he pumped on Bosco's chest and did mouth to mouth over and over until Carlos returned with the Fib.  
  
As they started to rip off Bosco's uniform shirt, they came across yet another blotch of blood.  
  
"What the hell!?" Sully yelled out once he caught sight of the wound on Bosco's rib cage on the right.  
  
"Freaking hell, how did I miss that? Sully asked throwing his hands up into the air as though he was surrendering to the stress.  
  
"That isn't important right now. What is, is we have to get Bosco breathing again."Doc said as they hooked Bosco up to Fib.  
  
"Charging at 100, clear." Carlos called out. "Nothing." "Charging at 150, clear." "Nothing."  
  
In the distance Faith wailed clutching tightly to Ty's shirt.  
  
"Charging at....250, clear." Doc sighed at the out come.  
  
"He's....."  
  
Opps T.B.C  
  
I warned u But please feel free to review and or leave death threats. Thanx have a nice day.  
  
Mahahahahahaha! 


	12. Moments of Tears

Oh ok here's another chapter. Hope you like it, it longer than the other chapters. I warn you again this is a VERY emotional chapter.  
  
:Dkich:D  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good. :) ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"He's...back with the living." Doc sighed.  
  
Scrambling, Doc and Carlos loaded Bosco onto the backboard and into the bus. Closely behind in the squad followed Sully, Davis and Faith, each wondering what was going on in the bus.  
  
In the bus: Doc was calling in Bosco's vital signs as Carlos speed through the streets towards Mercy.  
  
"...yes he coded once..." Doc was suddenly interrupted when the monitor SCREAMED when Bosco's heart stopped.  
  
"Crap, make that twice." Doc throw the radio down and Carlos stopped and went in back. Doc was already ripping Bosco's uniform shirt totally off and readying the paddles and Carlos was charging them.  
  
"Charging, clear!" Doc yelled. Bosco's limp, pale, lifeless body jumped from the electricity travelling through him. "Nothing." Carlos read the straight line going across the monitor. "Again!" Doc yelled. After several tries they finally called it.  
  
In the squads. Their thoughts were interrupted when the bus screeched to a halt. Sully quickly stopped. Behind them several other cars honked than drove by than noticing why they had suddenly stopped. One driver stopped. "I'm sorry about that." nodding then drove off. "Oh god please let him be ok." Faith cried out from the back. Sully and Davis looked at each other with a look of worry . Suddenly the bus speed off again. They followed automaticly.  
  
In the bus 'Ya he's...he's back." Doc voice quivered as he tried to hold back tears. He had almost lost a friend twice in one day. "I already have him prepped for the OR,..I'm doing that right now." Doc said then hung up. He went back to work re-tubing Bosco. He took a little flash light to see down Bosco's bloody throat . He gently and slowly pushed it down. he noticed Bosco's heart rate speed up and his breathing become more and more ragged. "Bosco, just relax, come on." Doc said as he continued pushing down. Yet Bosco's breathing continued to worsen and heart rate speed up. "Damnit, Bosco relax." Doc said frustrated. Finally he had enough and quickly finished pushing the tube down causing Bosco to arch his back and end up gagging. Doc quickly wrapped his right arm around Bosco's stomach and pushed down while with his other hand he was smoothing out Bosco's damp hair trying to calm him. It worked. "That's it Bosco relax." Doc soothed and quickly hooked the tube onto the oxygen tank. All was quiet and calm. Doc took this time to look around. What he saw made him sick. Practically the whole inside of the bus was smeared full of blood. Around the stretcher, on the floor, radio, seats and compartments and equipment. He glanced down at his uniform. He found that he was smeared with blood. In all his years as an EMS, he had never seen so much blood as he was witnessing right now. He bowed his head and wept, let all the tears out. Up front Carlos wiped away falling tears, when he heard Doc crying it made more tears spring loose and roll down his cheek. He turned into the ER entrance doors and cleared his throat. "Doc we're here." Doc was snapped back to reality. he opened the doors as doctors and nurses rushed outside to get Bosco into the Er to stabilize him as soon as possible. Dr. Miles saw that both paramedics had cried then saw the inside of the bus. He gasped at the sight. he pushed all that aside and went straight back to work. T.B.C Hope that was long enough. Please, more reviews love all your reviews. they're so motivating. Thanx y'all. 


	13. Truth

Sorry bout the long wait but my muse died and I finally got a new one, it's brand spanking new so it may be a little shy just thought I'd warn you.  
  
It's been hours in the waiting room, but those hours feel like days. I haven't seen or heard from the doctors ever since they brought Bosco through those damn doors of the ER. I look up to see the doctor finally appear, his face made tears fall from my eyes and come to a rest on my knees as they feel.  
  
"Officer Yokas." He said shaking my hand. He turned and nodded to the others that stayed.  
  
"Doctor, what's his condition?" I ask afraid of the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid that he has slipped into a coma.and.he's on total life support." He said then hung his head. Everyone fell silent. Once a lively cop was now near death then anyone would have ever thought possible.  
  
" May we see?" David asked quietly and meekly.  
  
"Yes, but I must warn you that there are a lot of machines so it maybe disturbing." He led us down the hall towards his room. Once again before opening the door he warned us again about his state of condition. He quietly opened the door and let us through. Inside Bosco was barely visible through all the tubes and wires. Stepping closer I see that there's a tube running into his mouth and down his throat. I.Vs are attached to him in every possible area the heart monitor signs that he is alive but I know and so does everyone else that it's the machines that are alive. A large bandage is around his abdomen and around his neck. He looks so peaceful, unknowing about the shadow of death that lingers above his head as it's cold fingers clutch at his lifeless body. I break down but am supported by Sully who was standing behind me waiting for me to let all the anger and despair that is in me and let is all go, damn the world forget everything and just cry see if it'll help. Not a chance I open my teary eyes and peer at Bosco's form again and burst out once more this time my legs can't even hold me. They are forced to bring outside back to the waiting room where the blissful sleep clams me. I sleep. In my dreams there are visions of Bosco and I when everything was in one piece, before it was shattered. All I can do is sleep and wish for those times back. TBC Hope you all like it. :Dkich:D Trust in the kich The kich is good. ( 


	14. Sully's PoV

Wow um ya. Been awhile eh? Anyways here's the next chapter.  
  
Dedicated to FlyingPurplePig for updating her stories and not leaving me on cliff hangers.  
  
Sully's PoV  
  
Faith ran out of the room. Davis followed her to make sure she was ok, as for me, I stayed beside Bosco. Big mistake.  
  
I slowly inched my way to Bosco. I hesitated at first worried that the slightest move can break him, instantly killing him. I viewed Bosco as I moved from the left side of his bed, to the foot of his bed and finally coming to his right.  
  
His chest moved softly up and down. Blood slowly colouring the bandage around his neck. The tube running down his throat was secured in place with tape. His eyes circled with darkness just like the state of mind he is in. He's in a coma for the love of god sakes. What more can be done to kill his spirit, Bosco suffered so much, and I wouldn't have been able to take as much as he did if I were in his place now. I continued to look at Bosco, making it more and more difficult to stop feeling sorry for him. The IV hooked up from the saline drip to his hand. I reached for his hand I hesitated.  
  
This was stupid I'm afraid to touch him and he needs a human touch away from all the feeling of machines. He needs a touch to assure him that he is alive and that he isn't alone. I held onto his hand and hoped to feel a squeeze, but nothing happened. His cold limp hand lay in mine. Gently I started to run my fingers across his hand, down to his fingertips. All was well until....  
  
The beeping started and then the seizure.  
  
I quietly stood up and backed away. Bosco's body started to violently convulse and his back arched, his hands firmly pressing into the mattress and gripping at the sheets. Dr. Miles and a team of nurses rushed in. Terms were being yelled out and a rush of motion occurred right in front of me. It was like being stuck at Grand Central Station during early morning rush hour. I looked up to see Davis and Faith standing in the doorway shocked as much as I was.  
  
"We're going to have to take his tube out, he's biting down on it to hard." Dr. Miles yelled out and started to remove the tube.  
  
When the tube came out Bosco let out a noise I will never forget. It was a gasp, but mixed with an agonizing scream being chocked back. It seemed like eternity, but in a matter of minutes Bosco was breathing again with the help of the tube down his throat again.  
  
The nurses all moved out leaving Dr. Miles behind to talk to Davis, Faith and I. I finally stopped pressing up against the wall and stepped forward just as Davis and Faith moved into the room towards Bosco and Dr. Miles.  
  
"His temper is up and he is running a high fever of 103.5. I, along with the nurse assigned to him will give all the medicine we can, but the rest is up to him."  
  
"Thank you." Was all that was heard on the quiet room from Faith, as she stood supported by Davis.  
  
The doctor just nodded and exited the room. We all turned and looked at Bosco, staring at him and hoping that he would open his eyes for us. Nothing, he was still as still can be other then the fact that he was breathing. Faith and I looked at each other and decided to have Davis have a turn being with Bosco. I hoped that it would turn out better than what my visit was like.  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm so evil, oh so evil.  
  
Want me to continue? Eh?  
  
:Dkich:D  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good. ( 


End file.
